


A Very Special Rabbit

by ShiTiger



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  A rabbit doll sits in an antique shop, longing for a home.  Eventual Tigger x Rabbit slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Winnie the Pooh and I make no money off this story.

_Note: Loosely based on the episode “How Much is that Rabbit in the Window?” Possible spoilers._

 ____________________________

 

Tigger was enjoying a leisurely stroll through town with Christopher Robin when the boy's mother stopped in front of front of an antique shop to chat with a friend. The tiger quietly bounced next to his favorite human boy as they waited for the women to finish talking.

A movement at the corner of his eye caught Tigger's attention and he turned to find out what it was. There, in the antique store window, sat a golden-furred rabbit with a sign around her slender neck. Two large human hands adjusted the pillow she sat on and caressed her head gently, as one might stroke a beloved pet.

 

***

 

Rabbit had just finished grooming himself that morning when the shopkeeper had lifted him from his familiar display stand, only to plop him down gently on a fluffy pillow in front of the main window.

'You are a very special rabbit, my dear. I even made you a sign.'

The bunny nearly purred in gratitude as the sign was placed around his neck. The man walked away after petting his head gently.

_{What a nice man he is. He reminds me of Cassie's husband. He had gentle hands too, for a man. It will be so nice to see the sky again. To see the birds gliding on the breeze, the cars passing by, the striped creature staring at me...}_

 

***

 

Tigger felt his breath catch in his throat as the enchanting creature noticed him. Blue eyes blinked curiously at the tiger outside the window. Everything about the bunny was adorable. The way her ears perked when she caught sight of him, the blue shimmer of her eyes, and especially her slightly too-large feet. Perfection.

'Look, Christopher Robin! Look!' Tigger pulled his human friend's hand, drawing his attention to the window.

'What's wrong, Tigger? Oh, what a pretty rabbit,' the boy commented, giving the hare a little wave. The bunny smiled and waved back, obviously pleased with the attention.

'Yeah, and she's beautiful too,' Tigger added, bouncing up and down on his tail for a better look.

 

***

 

_{What a silly looking creature. I wonder if he's a cat. He certainly looks like a feline from one of Cassie's animal books. I hope he's not as mean as her mother's cat. Ms. Prissypants didn't like me at all}_

Rabbit perked up at the sight of the human boy holding the strange creature's paw. He seemed nice enough. Too bad he couldn't hear a word the pair were saying.

 

***

 

'Mom, look at the pretty rabbit,' Christopher Robin tugged on his mother's dress and pointed to the shop window.

'Yes, it's very nice, dear, but you have too many toys at home as it is. Come along now, Christopher Robin,' the woman replied, gesturing for the boy to follow her.

'Come on, Tigger. Say goodbye to the bunny,' Christopher Robin sighed, then followed his mother down the sidewalk.

Tigger glanced sadly over his shoulder at the rabbit in the window. She was still there, watching him with a gentle smile. Tail drooping, the tiger let himself be pulled away.

 

***

 

_(Later that week)_

 

'Mom, something is wrong with Tigger,' Christopher Robin announced, watching his mother wash dishes in the kitchen.

'Your toy tiger? What's the problem, dear?'

'He's been moping around all week since we saw that rabbit girl in the window. I think he's sick,' the boy told her.

'Oh, really? It sounds more like he's caught the love bug to me,' his mother giggled, smiling at the thought.

'Is it dangerous? Will he be alright? Poor Tigger,' Christopher Robin wished he knew how to help his friend recover from being bitten by the love bug.

'You know, Christopher Robin, your birthday is coming up soon. How about we make a deal that will leave your tiger very happy,' his mother suggested as she washed the last plate.

'Really? Thanks mom!' the boy threw his arms around his mother's legs and hugged her tight. He had such a wonderful mother. She always knew exactly what to do.

 

***

 

_(The weekend has arrived)_

 

'Excuse me, I've come for the rabbit that was in the window last weekend,' Christopher Robin stepped closer to the shopkeeper and made sure to give the man his nicest smile.

'Ah, you mean this rabbit?' the man led the boy and his mother to a display stand in the middle of the store.

'Yes, she's the one,' Christopher Robin agreed.

'How much for her?' his mother asked, allowing the shopkeeper to lead her to the main desk to discuss the price.

'She's a very unique rabbit...'

 

***

 

Christopher stepped closer to the display stand, looking up at the yellow rabbit curiously. 'Hello. My name is Christopher Robin.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Christopher Robin. My name is Rabbit,' the bunny answered in a deeper voice than the boy expected.

'I've come to take you home with me. If it's alright with you, that is,' Christopher Robin commented politely.

'That sounds lovely. I've been stuck in a box since my human friend passed on. Well, up until a few weeks ago when I was delivered to this lovely little antique shop,' Rabbit explained as he gazed down at the human boy.

'I'm sorry, but she is far too delicate and valuable to be a mere child's toy,' the shopkeeper suddenly stated in a polite, but firm tone.

'He doesn't sound happy,' Christopher Robin said aloud.

'Mr. Tom is actually a very nice man. A pity he doesn't have the gift, like you. I've been trying to tell him that I'm a male rabbit and I'm certainly not too delicate to play with children. In fact, when Cassie was young, we'd spend hours gardening. Sigh. I miss those days,' Rabbit's ears sagged as he remembered his first human friend.

'But, if I don't take you home with me, then Tigger will be sad forever,' the boy whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

'Oh my, that doesn't sound very nice at all. Who is this Tigger fellow?' the bunny wanted to know.

Before the boy could explain, they were interrupted by the adults. Christopher's mother was visibly annoyed as she informed her son that they would be unable to purchase the bunny doll. The boy sighed heavily and cast a sad look over his shoulder at the rabbit even as his mother pulled him out of the shop.

'Wait a minute! I forgot something,' the boy rushed back into the shop, leaving his mother waiting on the sidewalk.

'Mr. Tom... Rabbit wants you to know that he's not a girl, he's a boy. And he likes gardening too,' Christopher Robin announced boldly, stepping up to the elderly shopkeeper's desk.

'And how do you know all that, young man?' the shopkeeper asked patiently.

'He told me so,' the boy insisted.

'Lad, this rabbit is a hand-sewn, extremely valuable, antique. She is worth thousands of dollars. I simply cannot part with her, especially as you intend for her to be nothing more than a play toy,' the man stated, shaking his head at the boy.

'I do not want to be an antique doll, stuck on a pedestal for people to gawk at. I want to be free to play in the sun with other toys. Alan Milne may have been a famous doll-maker, but he didn't sew me just so that I could sit on a shelf all my life. I was a gift for his only daughter, Cassandra. Oh, what am I to do now?' Rabbit burrowed his head in his paws as he waited for the shopkeeper to decide his fate.

Christopher Robin listened curiously to the bunny's story, then relayed it to the shopkeeper. If only he could make the man understand how sad Rabbit was to be so special to adults that he couldn't even play with a child.

 

***

 

The shopkeeper listened in silence, regarding the young boy in front of his desk. He was far too young to be playing a mean prank on an old man like him. But the boy knew, without being told, that the bunny's toy-maker was Alan Milne and that he'd made the doll especially for his beloved daughter. Perhaps, just perhaps, the boy might have the gift his grandmother had once told him about.

'The doll told you all this?' the shopkeeper finally asked, moving from behind his desk to the stand in front of the bunny's display stand.

'His name is Rabbit. And I really, really need to take him home with me. I promise to take very good care of him,' Christopher Robin pleaded.

'I have one last question to ask. Last night, I received a phone call as I was closing up shop. I want you to ask the doll... Rabbit, what the conversation was about,' the man announced, stroking the bunny's long ears gently.

'Oh my. That was a very sad conversation, I have to say. His niece tripped down a flight of stairs and sprained her foot. Poor girl. He's closing up early tonight so that he can fly out to see her. She lives in Canada, which is a long way away,' Rabbit stated.

Christopher Robin nodded to the bunny and echoed his words to the shopkeeper. Then something very unexpected happened. The old man picked up the rabbit from his special seat and placed him into the boy's startled hands.

'My boy, you have a very special gift. Not many people can speak the language of dolls. Consider Rabbit a gift from me to you. I know he'll be well loved,' the shopkeeper smiled, his eyes shining with un-shed tears.

'I'm sorry about your niece, Mr. Tom. I hope she gets better soon. And thank you, thank you very much,' Christopher Robin smiled, hugging Rabbit close to his heart.

'You are very welcome. Come and visit me anytime, young man. Now, I have to get going. I have a young lady who is expecting me,' Tom Sander walked the boy to the door and said a few words to the child's mother to ensure she understood that the doll was a gift. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Still, the woman finally walked away with her young son trailing behind her, his arms tightly embracing the little bunny doll.

Shaking his head in bemusement, the shopkeeper set about closing up his shop so that he could go visit his beloved niece.

 

...tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Very Special Rabbit**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_______________

 

'Pooh, Piglet, Tigger... I'm home!' The bedroom door swung open as the human boy walked into the room.

Tigger simply sighed and continued gazing out the window even as the other two dolls left their game behind to greet their favorite human child. For some strange reason, all he could think of lately was the rabbit doll from the window. There was an ache inside of him as he imagined her being lovingly adopted by a human, since it meant he would never see her again.

'What's in the box, Christopher Robin?' Piglet asked loudly, startling the tiger doll from his thoughts.

Glancing over his shoulder at the small group, Tigger found his curiosity piqued at the sight of a yellow box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it, then tied into a lovely bow on top.

'It's a surprise for all of you. Tigger, don't you want to help Pooh and Piglet open it?' the boy smiled gently at the tiger doll on the window-ledge.

'Well, I suppose tiggers do like surprises,' the tiger answered, using the bed to bounce from the ledge to the floor with ease.

Christopher Robin sat back, watching as his favorite toys pulled at the ribbon until it finally fell to the ground in an unraveled mess. Three sets of paws pushed at the box lid until it slid to the floor with a soft thud.

Tigger gripped the top edge of the box tightly and pulled himself up so that he could look down into the container, but just as he was doing so, he found himself nose to the nose with another stuffed animal. Familiar blue eyes gazed back at him, golden ears perked up as the pair stared at each other in amazement.

'Oh, it's a new friend,' Winnie the Pooh announced happily, clapping his paws.

'How wonderful,' Piglet added.

Christopher Robin plucked the bunny from the box and set him down gently on the ground. Immediately, the bear and piglet made their way over to welcome their new playmate.

'I'm Winnie the Pooh, and this is my friend Piglet,' the bear chuckled, gesturing to the small pink creature at his side.

'And I'm Tigger. That's T-I-double ggggrrr,' the tiger added, bouncing closer on his tail.

The bunny smiled back at them, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Mouth opening, a gentle, but rather masculine, voice announced, 'I'm very pleased to meet you all. I am Rabbit.'

It didn't really surprise the group when the first comment out of their highly excitable friend's mouth was...

'You're a boy bunny?!'

'Of course, I am,' Rabbit frowned at the tiger doll who was staring at him in shock.

'Sorry, it's just...' Tigger attempted to explain, but couldn't find the proper words to do so.

'What? I look too delicate, too fragile to be a male?' the bunny crossed his arms over his chest as he glared in annoyance at the tiger.

'Maybe it would be best if Piglet showed you around, Rabbit,' Christopher Robin interrupted, gesturing to the timid little pig.

'Yes, I think that would be a fine idea, Christopher Robin,' Rabbit agreed, stomping past the tiger without another word.

'Christopher Robin! It's dinner time!' the boy's mother called out from the stairwell. The human child closed the door behind him as he headed downstairs, leaving Tigger and Pooh alone in the middle of the room as Piglet gave Rabbit a tour of the rest of the bedroom.

 

***

 

'Are you upset that he's not a she, Tigger?' Pooh asked, sitting down next to his friend.

Tigger slumped over with a sigh, looking completely miserable. 'I dunno. He's just so pretty and all. Besides, he seems to hate me now...'

'Awww, Rabbit doesn't hate you. He just needs time to get to know you better,' the bear patted his friend on the back in an attempt to cheer him up.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, maybe I should give him a present. Yah know, to say I'm sorry and all,' the tiger's face brightened as he looked around the room for something special for the bunny.

'How about honey? Everyone likes honey,' Pooh stated, rubbing his tummy.

'I don't think rabbits eat honey, Pooh bear. Christopher Robin told us that they like carrots... but I don't have any carrots.  Wait, that's it! I've got the perfect present for long-ears,' Tigger bounced away, leaving the bear to blink after him.

 

***

 

'And that's the entire bedroom. Pooh and I normally sleep on Christopher Robin's bed. Tigger likes to sleep in the highest drawer. Christopher's mother stores his extra blankets in there, so it's very soft. Where do you want to sleep?' Piglet asked, leading the bunny back to the center of the room where Pooh bear was still sitting.

'I'm not sure. I used to sleep with Cassie when she was a child, but then she moved me to a high shelf when she was too old to play with me. So, I suppose I've been up high for a very long time and I've grown used to it,' Rabbit gazed around at the shelves on Christopher Robin's walls. They were higher than Cassie's, so he wouldn't be able to jump down from them without hurting himself. The bunny turned around, only to jump back in fright at the sight of something colorful coming toward his face.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' Tigger apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with one paw while the other held out a flower as a peace offering.

Rabbit glanced at the flower, then up at the tiger, then back at the flower in shock. Warmth swept through him at the gesture and he found himself accepting the gift with a smile.

'Thank you... um, Tigger, was it?' the golden bunny sniffed the flower and stroked it's petals gently.

'Yep, that's me. Tigger. You're not still mad at me, are you?' the tiger asked meekly.

Rabbit examined the other toy, taking in his slumped posture and saddened eyes. It was impossible to stay mad with the tiger, especially when he looked so unhappy. 'No, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm sorry too. I should be used to others thinking I'm a female by now.'

'Then we can be friends?' Black eyes gazed at the rabbit pleadingly.

'Yes, we can be friends,' Rabbit agreed, twirling the flower between his fingertips.

'Oh dear,' Piglet's words were the only warning the older toy had before he found himself pounced by the excitable tiger. The flower flew out of his hand and landed in Piglet's waiting paws.

'I guess we should have warned you. Tigger likes to bounce people,' Pooh commented in an extremely relaxed manner while Rabbit attempted to get his rapid breathing under control.

'Oh boy, this is going to be great! We'll be able to play together every day, Rabbit! You're my new bestest-best friend!' Tigger jumped off the bunny and helped him to his feet.

'Oh joy...' Rabbit sighed deeply as he gazed up at the tiger.

'I knew you'd be thrilled too. So, have you decided where you want to sleep? I don't mind sharing my bunk with you, long-ears,' Tigger gestured to the half-open top dresser drawer.

'As long as you promise not to bounce me while I'm trying to sleep,' the bunny commented, smoothing down his fur.

'Alright, but it's going to be hard to keep that promise,' the tiger stated, bouncing on his tail with excess energy.

'What? Why?' Rabbit frowned immediately, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance as he watched the tiger bounce in front of him.

'Cause you're just so bounce-able, bunny boy! Hoohoohoohoo!' Tigger leapt onto all fours and leaned up to nuzzle the other toy's pink nose fondly.

Blushing, Rabbit found himself clinging tightly to the tiger as he bounced them both up to the top drawer, setting the bunny down gently on the blanket inside.

'So, what do you think?' Tigger gestured to the cozy drawer they were now sitting in.

'I... I think it's very nice, Tigger,' Rabbit ventured a shy smile at his new friend. The bright smile he got in return was enough to make him think _{Yes, I think I will quite like living here}_ before he was roughly bounced again.

Sighing, the bunny gazed up at the tiger pinning him down and decided that perhaps his new sleeping arrangement wasn't so bad after all. Tigger seemed to be the cuddling sort, and he was rather interesting to look at. A bit excitable, make that extremely excitable, but then he was a younger toy.

'You okay, long-ears? I didn't bounce you too hard, did I?' Tigger was gazing down at him with a worried look, clearly taking his silence to mean something was wrong.

'I'm fine. I suppose I shall just have to get used to being bounced,' Rabbit stated, allowing a smile to spread over his lips.

'Yep. You're just too bounce-able to resist. Rrrrr.'

Rabbit blinked in amazement as a loud purr vibrated up the tiger's throat, his striped tail swishing behind him. A sudden urge rushed through the bunny's body... an urge that was impossible to resist. Threading his arms around the tiger's neck, Rabbit pulled the striped creature down until their lips met. The purr quieted as Tigger blinked down at him in shock, then it started up again, louder than before, as the tiger kissed him back.

'I'm back. Are you all getting along?' Christopher Robin's voice brought the rabbit and tiger crashing back to reality as they pulled away from each other quickly. Glancing to the side, Rabbit was amused to note that Tigger was blushing, something he was sure that he was doing as well.

'There you are,' the boy's face came into view as he stood on tip-toe to look into the drawer.

'Hello Christopher Robin,' Rabbit stood up, smoothing out his fur once more. Tigger echoed his words and was soon standing at his side.

'Are you going to be sleeping with Tigger, Rabbit?' the boy asked innocently.

'Yes, I suppose I will be,' Rabbit mused aloud.

'Great. But, it's not bedtime yet, so why don't you two come down and play,' Christopher Robin suggested, lifting the pair out of the drawer and putting them on the floor next to Piglet and Pooh.

 

***

 

After a long evening of adventure with his new friends, Rabbit found himself snuggling closer to his warm, fuzzy pillow as they cuddled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

 

...the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that kiss wrote itself. Cute! If I do say so myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a previous owner for Rabbit, so I created Cassie to fill the roll. Alan Milne, if you haven't noticed, is A.A. Milne, the creator of Winnie the Pooh.


End file.
